taiwanesedramafandomcom-20200214-history
Chen Zhi Lin
is the female protagonist of 100 Wife, and the eldest daughter in law of Jin Family. She formerly acted as . Pre-Series *When XinMin resided in Japan after ditching WanFei and married ShuYun, ZhiLin was born. She was mainly raised by her mother while living with an abusive husband, who even threatened to kill ZhiLin. *As her father flee sometime after killing Zhang Guo Qing, ZhiLin migrated to Taiwan with ShuYin and becoming the "biological" (adoptive) daughter of an amnesiac YouCai, who was brainwashed by her mother. *While studying in high school, she was admired by YanJun and later on went for internship in the cosmetic sector but losing contact with each other afterwards. *Her relationship with her younger brother was never implied in the show nor was mentioned by ZhiLin. Series :;Episode 1-138: *ZhiLin first appeared arriving at Taipei, while adopting an abandoned dog as her own pet. Although being accepted into QianQian wedding business, ZhiLin always made her angry by being late, and facing the risk of getting fired. *After knowing GuanDa and YanJun better, she become friends with them. Thanks to GuanDa agitating YanJun, ZhiLin started admiring YanJun and soon started dating with him. TBA :;Episode 138-250: *Not knowing YanJun and GuanDa had their conscious swapped with their bodies, ZhiLin viewed "YanJun" (GuanDa) as a villainous person. Although she felt that "GuanDa" (YanJun) acted differently, ZhiLin soon started showing annoyance towards his actions. *When ZhiLin realized herself is pregnant, she felt upset when "GuanDa" (YanJun) reacted cold-heartedly upon telling him. Meanwhile, she accepted Lin Mei Shu as her new worker. After finding out "YanJun" (GuanDa) showed love towards YingXin, and eventually knowing "GuanDa" is actually YanJun thanks to YongQuan and XinRu, ZhiLin decided to divorce with "YanJun" (GuanDa) in order to protect herself. *While gradually changing her viewpoints towards her biological father, an intense hatred developed towards him upon knowing that XinMin was the murderer of Zhang Guo Qing and her mother. In episode 171, she was forced to be XinMin’s daughter through legal means and attending his marriage with WanFei, and witnessing himself escaping from being arrested. ZhiLin was later captured by Xu Ying Tai’s underlings and almost faced death as XinMin sacrified his life for her and acknowledging him as "father" before the latter dies. ZhiLin also reconciled with her older sister YingXin, forgiving her as well as forging close bonds with her. As YanJun and GuanDa had their conscious swapped back, ZhiLin and YanJun registered themselves legally as husband and wife once more. *Due to inheriting her father assets, ZhiLin engaged in a lawsuit with Fang Wan Fei with QiaoHan (later on HaoJie) as her lawyer after being falsely accused. In episode 188, her marriage ceremony with YanJun became a tragic after her husband went missing in the sea. *When she vented her anger at GuanDa by "stabbing" him, she was jailed for being suspected as the murderer but as GuanDa survived, HaoJie cleared ZhiLin’s name while her archenemy (WanFei) sentenced for life-imprisonment. Meanwhile, she was hospitalized (intensive care-unit) after being stabbed in the lungs and depended on ventilator for survival and her condition worsened. As YingXin died, who gave ZhiLin her lungs and appeared in ZhiLin’s dreams to bid farewell. After waking up, she beared the pain of losing YingXin and her child, while believing YanJun will return in the future and unable to forgive WanFei, who caused everything. *Appointed Chao to represent Miss S, not knowing that she was tasked by YanJun to give ZhiLin emotional support directly. Due to Sun Yan Qing’s intentionally causing an accusation, she wanted to cancel working with Chao and only believing in her after misunderstanding Chao for attempting to end her life. *When TianNa gave ZhiLin the evidence which YingXin left and knowing YingTai was YingXin, later on TianNa’s murderer, ZhiLin decided expressing her "love“ towards YingTai and acting as the latter’s girlfriend, helping KunYi to reunite with YuFu, which greatly upsetted the Jin Family and decided continuing her plans of getting YingTai’s criminal records even after her family held a funeral for YanJun. *In episodes 235 during her engagement with YingTai, she was almost killed by WanFei and allowing her to seek vengeance later on in her place. After GuanDa’s death, she vented her rage towards YingTai and revealing her purpose of becoming close to him, later on accepting YuFu and KunYi as "foster" parents. ZhiLin become YingTai’s wife legally, as HaoJie arrived late to prevent it from happening. *When she wanted to sacrified herself and killing YingTai, she finally knew YanJun had returned and reunited with him, wanting him to reunite with the family as well while setting YingTai in order to sue him of adultery. *During XinRu and YongQuan’s marriage, after seeing Chen Ma Li’s retribution, ZhiLin was kidnapped by YingTai and was later saved with the arrival of YanJun and He Zhao Cheng, and was hospialized afterwards. When YanJun failed in taking YingTai into custody, ZhiLin held a fainted YanJun in her hands and allowing her husband, undergoing the surgery to remove the shattered bones inside his head. *In the epilogue, ZhiLin and YanJun has another child and supported YanJun in her recovery, while paying their respects to GuanDa and later on visiting a mentally disabled YingTai. *While her marriage with YingTai is invalid, she claimed his assets which were obtained through illegal means. Traits A diligent, lively and kind-hearted person. She overcame being weak-willed and developing a strong willpower. She is charismatic in nature. Appearance List TBA Trivia TBA References TBA Category:Protagonist Category:Female Characters Category:100% Wife Category:100% Wife Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Allies Category:Characters with parentage issue Category:Jin Family (100% Wife) Category:Chen Family (100% Wife)